Dollhouse
by ObjectionallyGeeky
Summary: “A secret? My dear Anglettere it is far too late to be calling it that. Everyone practically knows already. It’s just a matter of time before the most important one finds out and your whole world comes crumbling down.” FULL SUMMARY AND INFO INSIDE.


**Title: Dollhouse**

**Pairings: US/UK UK/FR US/JAP (Later) (main)**

**PRU/CAN GER/ITA (side) (Possibly more later on.)**

**Rating: T-T+ (Language, BoyxBoy, Implied sex)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the series or the song the title and story were slightly based on.**

**Summary: "What have I told you about leaving marks you idiot! I told you this is supposed to be a secret between us." The other man simply laughed as he made his way back to the fuming English man. "A secret? My dear Anglettere it is far too late to be calling it that. Everyone practically knows already. It's just a matter of time before the most important one finds out and your whole world comes crumbling down."**

**Author's Note: Woo my first chapter story! Included with romantic scenes, an ass kicking Canadian, implied sex, fluff, angst, drama, England being a man-whore and a resolved ending! –Cheers- Well hopefully this is alright and at least comes out good. The chapters will be based off of lines of the song. Not in any particular order so doesn't matter. I guess lines that fit in with the chapter. So without further ado enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in his seat looking out the window of the plane England admired the sky and how beautiful it looked. He smiled as he knew it would only be a couple more hours till he saw America. Just the thought of the American made him smile even more and his heart flutter.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like me to get you another drink?"

England looked up at the stewardess and smiled shaking his head. "No thank you. I'm alright." He smiled as the woman blushed and walked away. He leaned back in his seat chuckling.

_I've still got it._ He closed his eyes thinking about how a few hours ago he proved to a certain man that exact same thing.

**

* * *

**

The man above him gave one final thrust and a yell of his name before coming inside him. Falling on top of the other they both tried to regain their breath and relax. The man pulled out of the other and lay next to him. Scooting closer to the man he wrapped his arms around him and starting placing kisses anywhere he could.

"Well isn't someone being affectionate?" The man laughed as he pulled the other towards him.

"Oh shut up you damn frog. I'm always like this. You just never appreciated it before." England gave the man another kiss before glaring at him. The French man smiled before rolling the two of them over and hovering over him.

"I do appreciate it mon chér. It's just I've never seen you like _this_. Is there a special reason?" He leaned down till he was only a few inches from his face. He was so close that he could feel the man's breath on his face. He brought his hand up to gently touch the English man's face. England leaned into the touch as he placed his hand over the others.

"Well it will be our anniversary next month. Four years already."

France smiled as he closed the gap between them. He felt the other gasp and took that moment to slip his tongue in. The other moaned as France's tongue expertly explored his mouth. After the need for air became evident they broke apart both gasping for air. France began trailing kisses up and down his neck leaving red marks at every other kiss. The English man brought his arms up to push the other away. He sat up glaring at the man who only looked at him with confusion.

"Why did you do that?" England just glared at him before picking up a pillow and throwing it. France moved to the side avoiding it letting out a sigh. _Well so much for being 'affectionate'._

"What have I told you about leaving marks you idiot! I told you this is supposed to be a secret between us." The other man simply laughed as he made his way back over to the fuming English man. "A secret? My dear Anglettere it is far too late to be calling it that. Everyone practically knows already. It's just a matter of time before the most important one finds out and your whole world comes crumbling down."

England scoffed before getting off of the bed and started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" France looked on as England already walked into the bathroom before turning around.

"I'm going to take a shower. I have a plane to catch in about 2 hours." He smiled before adding on, "You're welcome to join me if you want. This is the last time we'll get to see each other privately like this till our anniversary. After this I'm all America's. I'm sure you'll do the smart thing." With that he shut the door.

France sat there not moving before he heard the water turn on. With a small smile he got up and went to go join the man. It would be there last for awhile as the man put it.

**

* * *

**

Feeling someone shaking him he woke up feeling slightly dazed. He looked to the person next to him who seemed to be talking.

"What?"

"I said you need to put on your seatbelt. We're already going to land."

England nodded and gave a quick thank you before doing as the person had said. He felt himself smile as he waited impatiently for the plane to land and to see that blonde haired American he loved.

**

* * *

**

A blonde haired man stood in the crowd of people at the exit gate practically bouncing on his feet as he waited for his special guest. Once he caught sight of a certain green-eyed, slightly shorter than him, blonde haired man he literally started to jump up and down yelling his name.

"Hey Iggy! Iggy over here! Hey Iggy do you see me! Right here!"

This proved to work since the other waved back and made his way over. The taller of the two ran over and grabbed the man, picking him up and hugging him.

"You're finally here! I've missed you so much Iggy." He finally let the man down and bent down to give him a kiss.

Breaking apart England smiled up at him. "I've missed you too luv. Now can we get out of this airport, the people are starting to get on my nerves."

The other laughed and grabbed hold of his hand as he began to lead them through the airport.

"Sure thing _babe._"

England blushed as he lightly hit him. "What have I told you about calling me that? Can't you find another word in your horrid American terms for me?"

America let out a loud laugh as he pulled him closer.

"Why? I think babe is a wonderful name for you. You'll just have to get used to it."

England just blushed and looked away before mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you from down there."

"Oh shut up!"

America just laughed and smiled at him. "Whatever you want babe."

England just rolled his eyes as they made their way out of the airport towards the American's car. The ride to America's house consisted of America talking and England nodding and giving useless one liners like "oh really?" and "yes that Russia is a commie." He didn't care to pay attention since his mind kept drifting off to a certain French man.

"Hey Iggy did you hear me? Iggy?"

England snapped out of his short France filled daze before turning to the American.

"What?"

"I said can you believe that it'll be five years since we got together next month? I personally can't. Aren't you excited?"

England smiled before grabbing the younger's hand. "Of course I'm excited luv. I can hardly believe it either."

**

* * *

**

**End Note: And I finally finished typing this thing! It took much longer than it should have. Well hopefully you liked this first chapter and would be so kind as to review. Or if you hated it or anything you can also leave one. Just tell me if you want it to continue or not. Au Revoir! =D**


End file.
